Because of the development of the information technology (IT), the information could be exchanged with higher capacity and faster speed. Internet is designed as an open structure to exchange information freely without restriction. Thus, certain communication service requiring real time information exchange, such as viewing a live video, has become feasible through Internet. The VoIP (Voice over Internet Protocol) is a popular Internet protocol about the transmission of voice data packets. Conventionally, the VoIP operators are needed to obtain telephone lines from phone companies for linking themselves to the regular phone systems. Therefore, the applications of VoIP are still constrained within the Internet users.
Some mobile computing devices, such as, for example, laptop computers, netbooks, tablets and cell phones can be configured with a data plan that provides service for mobile telephone and mobile Internet access, such as, access to electronic mail, short message service (SMS) (e.g., text messaging) and multimedia messaging service (MMS) through a cellular mobile network (e.g., a CDMA network, a GSM network, a GPRS network, an EV-DO network, an EDGE network, an LTE network, an HSPA+ network, a UMTS network, etc.).
Cellular communications systems typically include multiple base stations for communicating with mobile stations in various geographical transmission areas. Each base station provides an interface between the mobile station and a telecommunications network. Mobile telephone systems are in use or being developed in which the geographic coverage area of the system is divided into smaller separate cells, it communicates with the network via a fixed station located in the cell. Mobile telephones belonging to the system are free to travel from one cell to another. When a subscriber within the same system or within an external system wishes to call a mobile subscriber within this system, the network must have information on the actual location of the mobile telephone. In pace with the development of information and computer technology, the electronic products grow rapidly with the trend of small size, multifunction and high operation speed. Based on the development of cellular integration technology, communication systems have also been introduced to allow users obtain information more convenient. Thus, the business accompanied with the communication device flourish as well due to the development of the communication technology. The internet and communication service providers also offer business services to assist clients to transfer information or extend the market. The cellular manufactures have to release new models with different appearances, function and styles more frequently so as to attract the attention of the buyer and occupy a favorable marketing share. Communication services providers or information services providers also have to provide diverse, comprehensive and latest information to clients. However, text message received by the communication module is generally display on the screen for reading by a user. Differently, the present invention introduces a new method to read the received text message.